Missão Impossivel Ou não?
by penguiiin
Summary: O que acontece quando Haruka e Michiru decidem ter um... Filho? Conteúdo Shoujo-ai.
1. Chapter 1

_Bom dia, caros amigos :}_

_Aproveitando a onda de inspiração e falta de preguiça, irei começar a postar outro fic que li há muito tempo também de Haruka e Michiru._

_Espero que gostem tanto quanto eu. x)_

CAPITULO 1. HARUKA QUER SER UM HOMEM?

"Tinhamos que estar estudando para o exame de amanha", disse, sabendo perfeitamente com quem estava falando.

Também podia imaginar qual seria a resposta.

"Somos jovens. Temos todo o tempo do mundo para estudar".

Makoto deu de ombros, seguindo Minako pela rua. Ia em direção ao Crown. Makoto estava convencida de que Minako ia jogar aquele jogo de corridas que ultimamente a levava pela rua da amargura. Não se equivocou. A loira se sentou em frente ao volante e colocou uma ficha. Pisou fundo no acelerador quando viu acender a luz verde, mas antes de dar a primeira volta do circuito, um carro branco a ultrapassou na velocidade da luz.

"QUEEEEE", exclamou, presa a um ataque de nervos.

Makoto, apoiada no assento, começou a rir.

"Não sei porque a surpresa, Minako. Haruka sempre foi melhor que você nisso", contestou Makoto.

Minako olhou de esguelha a sua direita fugazmente e reconheceu o cabelo loiro e curto de Haruka. Suspirou aliviada. Se era Haruka que a ultrapassava não tinha problema. Não suportaria se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, mas sendo Haruka, que era piloto profissional em um circuito d verdade, podia aguentar. Suspirou resignada quando o carro branco de Haruka voltou a ultrapassa-la.

Ia começar a rir, fascinada pela segurança no volante típico de Haruka quando o carro branco tomou mal uma curva, derrapou e chocou-se contra uma parede. Minako girou a cabeça em 90º graus para olhar Haruka de forma incrédula, mas esse leve movimento também lhe custou a corrida, que acabou chocando com um veiculo com volta perdida.

"Oh, não", se queixou. Levantou-se e se aproximou de Haruka, que tinha o olhar perdido no carro que ainda queimava. "Haruka, você está bem?".

A jovem pareceu despertar de um sonho e pestanejando varias vezes, voltou a realidade.

"Makoto? Minako? Olá, garotas, não havia visto vocês", sorriu Haruka colocando-se em pé e passando a mão pelo cabelo, um gesto habitual seu, tão arrogante e chamoso quanto necessário, já que sua franja costumava cair sobre seus olhos com frequência.

"Você está bem?", repetiu Minako, preocupada.

Não era do feitio de Haruka deixar que seu carro batesse contra a parede. Haruka voltou a olhar momentaneamente a tela do jogo e deu de ombros.

"Que? Oh, sim, não se preocupe. Estou bem", sorriu, piscando um olho. "Bem", sussurrou.

**FLASHBACK**

Uma leve brisa soprava levantando seu cabelo suavemente, mexendo-o com a gentileza e a caricia de um amante. Haruka sentiu a cabeça de Michiru apoiada em seu ombro e suspirou, passando o braço por cima dos seus ombros. A lua iluminava debilmente o parque. A iluminação se encarregava do resto. A seu lado passou uma mulher com um carrinho de bebê. A mulher se deteve ao dar-se conta de que o bebê chorava. Deu a chupeta e lhe dirigiu palavras carinhosas. Sorriu e continuou caminhando. Michiru suspirou.

"O que foi?", perguntou Haruka, olhando-a de esguelha.

"Nada... É só que... Não te parece que Hotaru cresce muito depressa?"

"Sim... Apenas fazem quatro anos que vive conosco, mas seu físico é de uma menina de doze anos e sua mente... As vezes parece ser mais velha que nós", respondeu Haruka, relembrando as milhares de vezes que teve de trocar as fraldas da pequena Hotaru, os momentos que havia subido a risonha Hotaru em seus ombros e feito dar voltas no ar.

"Não pudemos disfrutar de sua infância", sussurrou Michiru.

Apesar de Haruka e Michiru criarem Hotaru, desde que esta era um bebê, seu rápido crescimento as impediu de assimilar as diferentes etapas pelas quais passa uma criança. A ultima vez que Hotaru sofreu um crescimento acelerado foi quando Galaxia ameaçou apoderar-se do universo, há quatro anos.

Haruka se deteve, olhando nos olhos de Michiru.

"Me diga o que está acontecendo"

A jovem de cabelo cor de mar olhou para trás por um momento, ao carrinho de bebê e para a mulher que o levava.

"É que Hotaru... Ter um bebê conosco me fez pensar que... E Hotaru era...", a voz se quebrou, incapaz de terminar a frase.

Haruka tinha consciência de que a pequena Hotaru havia despertado o instinto maternal de Michiru, igual que havia despertado o seu próprio. Seus instintos não eram tão fortes como os de Michiru, mas lhe encantava ver como sua amada sereia ninava Hotaru a noite para que dormisse. Ou como, na metade da noite, se levantava da cama para comprovar como estava a menina. Sentia um indescritível prazer por todo o corpo quando via Michiru ensinando Hotaru a tocar violino e não podia evitar sorrir amplamente quando a menina as deletaiva tocando alguma peça. Hotaru havia ganhado um lugar em seu coração e, ainda que Michiru e Setsuna a repreendiam porque lhe diziam que estava mimando a menina, mas não se importava. O sorriso de Hotaru quando brincavam no parque valia mais que qualquer repreensão.

"Michiru", sussurrou, apartando umas mechas de seu rosto, "O que está tentando me dizer?"

Michiru levantou a vista, percebendo o medo no olhar de Haruka. Sorriu.

"Nada. Apenas me perguntava como seria ter um filho, só isso."

Haruka deu um passo pra trás, separando-se levemente de Michiru. Sabia que aquele momento chegaria, cedo ou tarde. Michiru e ela tinham uma relação forte, muito forte, baseada na confiança cega e o amor profundo que compartiam. Mas ainda que Haruka desse a Michiru tudo o que estava a seu alcance, um filho era algo inalcançável para ambas.

"Michiru, como eu queria que eu pudesse...", começou Haruka.

"Shhh...", a jovem com cabelo aquamarinha fez a calar depositando um dedo sobre seus lábios, "Não diga nada. Sou perfeitamente feliz com o que tenho".

"Mas seria mais se tivesse um filho, não?", perguntou Haruka baixando o olhar ao chão.

"Não, se isso significar tê-lo contigo", respondeu Michiru passando os braços pela cintura de Haruka, inclinando a cabeça e levantando os olhos para poder ver o rosto de Haruka. "Se não for um filho seu, não quero"

Haruka sorriu a seu pesar.

"Sempre podemos adotar um", sugeriu.

Michiru negou com a cabeça.

"Não, não podemos. Somos duas garotas e... Não estamos casadas", lembrou, com um misterioso brilho nos olhos. "Vivemos em pecado", agregou em um sussurro.

"Quer casar comigo?", propôs Haruka, acariciando suas costas.

Michiru começou a rir.

"Terei que consultar minha agenda", respondeu desfazendo-se do abraço, divertida.

Haruka cruzou os braços diante do peito, fingindo sentir-se ofendida.

"Tudo bem, mas que fique registrado que eu te pedi primeiro"

Michiru levou as mãos as costa e, colocando-se na ponta dos pés, beijando de leve Haruka nos lábios.

"Levarei isso em conta".

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

"Assim que se trata disso", respondeu Makoto, quando Haruka terminou de relatar o ocorrido há algumas noites, no parque central de Juuban.

"Por que vocês não tentam inseminação artificial", propôs Minako, dando um gole em sua bebida.

"A ideia não atrai Michiru e, a verdade é que tampouco a mim", respondeu Haruka, mexendo seu café, nervosa.

"É injusto. Se você fosse um garoto tudo isso seria mais simples", se queixou Makoto.

Haruka começou a rir.

"Podemos dar um jeito nisso", murmurou Minako.

"Minako!", exclamou Makoto, escandalizada.

"Não me leve a mal, mas... Eu não quero ser um homem, Minako", respondeu Haruka, rindo discretamente.

"Não se trata disso", sibilou Minako, se ruborizando fortemente. "Mas na verdade teria que se converter em um homem, pelo menos por um curto período de tempo. Entende?"

"Explique melhor", respondeu Haruka, olhando intrigada a loira.

"Vaaamos, Haruka... Não te contaram a história das abelhas e as flores?", perguntou Minako surpresa.

"Minako!", exclamou Makoto, "Pare de brincar".

Minako começou a rir.

"Tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu creio que as Sailor Starlights são a solução dos seus problemas", viu que Haruka ficou tensa e decidiu seguir com a explicação antes que a interrompesse e saísse da cafeteria. "Seiya e os demais se convertiam em garotas quando se transformavam em Sailors, não? Pois bem, você sendo uma garota, se usasse a transformação das SailorStarlights se transformaria em garoto. Tem logica, não?"

Makoto começou a rir. Haruka a olhou, primeiro uma, depois a outra.

"Pode ser", concordou finalmente. "Mas como...?"

"Mas isso não tem pé nem cabeça!", protestou Makoto.

Minako sorriu e tirou um pedaço de papel do bolso. Haruka pegou o papel. Se tratava de uma entrada para o concerto... dos 3 Lights?

"Só vieram nos visitar. Vão estar aqui por alguns dias. Darão um concerto e voltarão ao seu planeta", explicou Minako. Sorru maliciosamente. "Vamos, por acaso esperava que Seiya se afastaria de Usagi definitivamente?"

Haruka franziu a testa.

"Acredito que isto funcione, Minako?", perguntou, olhando fixamente a xicara de café que tinha a frente.

"Claro. Se não, não teria te contado, Haruka", respondeu Minako, colocando-se em pé, "Bem, temos que ir. Makoto, temos que estudar pra amanha".

Makoto se colocou de pé resmungando, tomando sua bebida em um só gole.

"Sim, tem razão", olhou a Haruka com a testa franzida. "Haruka, pense muito bem no que Minako te contou. Não vá se precipitar".

Haruka se colocou de pé cortesmente e voltou a se sentar.

"Não o farei. Obrigado garotas pela ajuda", sorriu, piscando a elas.

Minako e Makoto se dirigiram para a porta , mas antes de sair, a loira garota se deteve e gritou a Haruka.

"Haruka, se você conseguir se converter em homem, deixe-me saber!"

Dentro da cafeteria, todos os olhares se dirigiram a Haruka que, ruborizando-se, adicionou mais uma colher de açúcar em seu café e voltou a mexe-lo.

* * *

_Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capitulo. _

_Nos próximos dias espero postar mais uns 3 capítulos. _

_Espero um feedback por parte de vocês, hein!_


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2. OS 3LIGHTS VOLTAM À CIDADE

O concerto havia sido um sucesso. Haviam volto a encontrar suas admiradoras, suas fieis seguidoras. O calor do publico, as luzes, o som, suas vozes soando como uma só...

Seiya gostava da vida que havia levado na Terra o pouco tempo que esteve ali. Em parte, por isso havia volto, ainda que só fosse por um curto espaço de tempo. Usagi era outra de suas razões. Fazia vários anos que havia deixado a Terra e se perguntava o que havia acontecido a Odango. Apenas sabia que havia se casado com Mamoru, mas nada além disso. Alguém chamou à porta.

"Entre, está aberta", exclamou, acabando de abotoar a camisa e comprovando que seu aspecto era o de sempre. Viu uma alta e conhecida figura à porta e sorriu. "Haruka! A que devo a honra de sua visita? Não vim sequestrar a Odango... Nem flertar com Michiru", agregou rapidamente.

Haruka começou a rir e fechou a porta ao entrar. Estreitou a mão de Seiya, esta vez sem rancores, e tomou assento. Seiya percebeu o rosto serio da jovem e sentou de fronte a ela, cheio de curiosidade.

"Como fazem?", perguntou Haruka, olhando-o nos olhos.

Seiya se mostrava confuso.

"A que se refere?"

"Transformam-se em garotas quando se transformam em Sailors... Como fazem?"

"É a magia de nossas estrelas transformadoras. Na realidade, nem Taiki, Yaten ou eu somos homens".

Haruka pestanejou, assombrada.

"Nossa verdadeira forma é a de Sailor Starlights, mas ao vir a Terra tivemos que nos disfarçar para passar imperceptíveis. Nossos poderes fizeram o resto".

Haruka assentiu.

"Posso pedir um favor?", perguntou em voz baixa. Seiya assentiu. "Podia me emprestar seu poder? Não quero pra sempre, por suposto que não, apenas..."

"Quer se transformar em um homem?", perguntou Seiya, tentando segurar o riso. Haruka não parecia estar para brincadeiras, assim que franziu a testa, preocupado. "Por que?".

Haruka suspirou, colocando-se em pé.

"Michiru quer ter um filho".

"Eu posso me encarregar disso, se quiser", propôs Seiya, piscando-lhe o olho. Haruka disparou um olhar e Seiya titubeou. "Ou não, se... Não te parece... Uma boa ideia".

"Quero tornar realidade esse desejo de Michiru, Seiya. Me compreende?"

Seiya assentiu, sorrindo.

"Claro que entendo. Se uma jovem como Michiru fosse minha companheira eu também faria o possível para faze-la feliz. Te invejo Haruka, mas... Não sei se o que me pede é o que você precisa". Haruka o olhou, confusa. "Eu agora sou um homem, mas não sei se... err... Não sei se poderia engravidar uma mulher..."

"Me deixaria comprovar por você?", sorriu Haruka.

Seiya começou a rir.

"Irá fazer isso por Michiru ou por você?"

Haruka deu de ombros.

"Não vou dizer que não sinto certa curiosidade a respeito. Por uma vez na vida serei quem todos pensam que sou".

Seiya tirou do bolso um objeto brilhante, em formato de estrela e entregou a Haruka.

"Iremos ficar uma temporada na Terra, temos uma turnê... Suponho que terá tempo suficiente para... Hmm... 'cumprir sua missão'"

Seiya começou a rir e foi acompanhado por Haruka, que olhava detenidamente a estrela de Sailor Star Fighter.

"Obrigado, Seiya. Poderia ser o padrinho de nosso filho, sabe?"

Seiya sorriu e deu uma palmada no ombro de Haruka.

"Não sei se estarei aqui pra vê-lo, mas obrigado de todas as formas. Vindo de você, posso considerar isso como um presente", disse piscando o olho a loira que se ruborizou levemente.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3. ABELHAS E FLORES

Michiru se encontrava praticando com o violino quando chegou em casa. Hotaru estava na casa de Usagi, brincando com Chibi Usa, que veio a visita-los e Setsuna se encontrava no observatório, realizando estudos sobre o sistema solar.

A jovem de cor verde azulado tinha os olhos cerrados e, ainda que houvesse notado a presença de Haruka perto dela, seguiu tocando. Um doce aroma de rosas a fez abrir os olhos e se encontrou com um ramo diante dela. Detras do ramo apareceu o sorriso de Haruka e um misterioso olhar verde.

"São lindas, Haruka", sorriu, dando um beijo no rosto de sua amada. "Que dia é hoje? Ganhamos algum prêmio ou o que?"

Haruka começou a rir e deixou as flores em cima da mesa.

"Mais ou menos, Michiru... Mais ou menos.", respondeu, colocando as mãos no bolso. "Tive pensando no que conversamos a outra noite no parque."

O rosto de Michiru se ensombreceu. Ela não queria preocupar Haruka, isso era a ultima coisa que queria. Aquela conversa sem importância havia afetado a sua amada mais do que esperava.

"Haruka, eu não queria...", começou a dizer, mas Haruka a interrompeu, sorrindo com aquele magnetismo que a fazia calar e limitar-se a olha-la nos olhos.

"Seu desejo pode se tornar realidade, Michiru", disse Haruka, mostrando a estrela de Seiya.

Diante a perplexidade de sua companheira, Haruka se viu obrigada a contar a conversa com Makoto e Minako, e a que teve com Seiya depois de seu show. Michiru começou a rir.

"Você está louca, Haruka. Isso é impossível", exclamou, guardando o violino em seu estojo, depois de limpa-lo cuidadosamente.

"Estou disposta a correr o risco, Michiru", murmurou Haruka, pegando-a pelo braço.

"E se não der resultados?", perguntou Michiru com rosto sério.

"Não perderemos nada ao tentar... Ademais, todo mundo pensa que sou um homem. Não gostaria que sejamos um casal normal, ainda que seja só por uma vez na vida?"

Michiru começou a rir.

"Não iria mais te querer se fosse um homem, tonta", sussurrou, rodeando seu pescoço com os braços, esquecendo-se por completo do violino. "Nunca estive com um homem, Haruka.", confessou, ruborizando-se.

"E eu tampouco há sido um homem, Michiru", respondeu Haruka levantando-a nos braços e dando-lhe um longo beijo.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4. CAFÉ DA MANHÃ COM DIAMANTES

Michiru colocou uma chaleira com agua no fogo. Um bom chá e torradas seriam o melhor para começar o dia com energia depois de uma noite... Exaustiva.

Se ruborizou ligeiramente ao evocar os acontecimentos da noite passada. Havia estado com um homem... Parecia incrível. Pensou, divertida, que sua mãe se sentiria feliz ao saber, já que quando lhe comunicou que estava apaixonada por Haruka e que esta era uma garota, a colocou pra fora sem meias palavras.

Riu a seu pesar. Se não tivesse dito a sua mãe que Haruka era uma garota talvez nunca teria se convertido na ovelha negra da família. Mas... Haruka era uma mulher, disso não havia NENHUMA duvida. E Michiru adorava a Haruka tal e como era. Não podia negar que ver a Haruka transformada em um homem era um de seus sonhos secretos, mas se sentia aliviada de que o cambio não fosse pra sempre.

Afinal de contas, ela estava apaixonada de Haruka, não de seu gênero. A amava tal e como era e jamais se importou de que fosse uma mulher.

Sentiu fortes braços rodeando sua cintura e uma familiar respiração em seu pescoço. Sentiu o peito de Haruka contra suas costa e sorriu. Fechou os olhos e suspirou feliz.

"Desulpe senhorita, mas se meu namorado descobre de que está me abraçando dessa forma, ficará muito irritado", murmurou.

Haruka se separou dela, rindo.

"Gostaria de conhecer seu namorado, sabe?", disse, seguindo o jogo de Michiru.

A jovem de cabelo esverdeado se deu meia volta e lhe ofereceu uma xicara de chá quente.

"Estou segura que você iria gostar dele."

Haruka deixou a xicara de chá que Michiru havia lhe dado sobre a mesa e, rodeando suas cadeiras com os braços, a beijou profundamente, deixando Michiru sem ar.

"Seu namorado é capaz de fazer isso também?", sussurrou com brilhos nos olhos.

Michiru começou a rir, mordendo sua orelha.

"Te surpreenderia ao saber das coisas das quais ele é capaz", ronronou em seu ouvido.

Haruka se ruborizou e, pegando sua xicara de chá, se sentou à mesa. Untou uma torrada com geléia de frutas e deu uma mordida. Michiru permaneceu olhando-a fixamente por um momento.

"Você se sentiu muito diferente à noite?" perguntou, dando um gole em seu chá.

Haruka deu de ombros.

"Diferente? Mhm... Sim... Não... Mhm... Não sei, na verdade", respondeu. "E você?"

Michiru se sentou a seu lado, mexendo seu chá com uma colher.

"Eu pensava que ia ser diferente, mas... Não foi. Bom, claro, mentira se dissesse que tudo foi igual, mas... É que... No fim... Era você comigo todo o tempo. Senti o mesmo que sinto cada vez que te tenho perto", sorriu, ruborizada.

Haruka levantou a vista e segurou sua mão carinhosamente.

"Pois é um alivio saber, porque a ideia de me transformar em alguém como Seiya, que muda de sexo quando mais o convem, não me atraia", começou a rir.

Michiru lhe dedicou um sorriso ladeado e moveu as pálpebras de forma sensual.

"A mim tampouco", sussurrou, dando-lhe um beijo no rosto.

A jovem loira levantou seu rosto e se inclinou ligeiramente à seus lábios, aquela fruta que estava esperando para ser beijada.

De repente, a porta da cozinha se abriu. Setsuna entrou na cozinha e quedou-se paralisada ao perceber a cena que tinha diante dos seus olhos. Haruka olhou à porta e ao ver Setsuna de pé diante delas girou, tossiu discretamente tapando a boca com o punho e, segurando sua xicara de chá, começou a beber com parcimônia. Michiru começou a rir e levantou a mão, cumprimentando Setsuna.

"Não te esperávamos tão cedo, Setsuna", disse Michiru, untando suas torradas com geleia.

"Já me dei conta... Err.. Pra dizer a verdade, ocorreu algo que há precipitado minha chegada", contestou a mulher de cabelos compridos e escuros, servindo-se de chá.

"O que aconteceu?", perguntou Haruka, levantando levemente a vista de sua xicara.

"Pois que o futuro está mudando porque uma certa pessoa teve a ideia de brincar de papai e mamãe", contestou Setsuna com sarcasmo, olhando significantemente a Haruka.

A loira se ruborizou fortemente e se pôs a olhar intensamente sua torrada, como se, ver a geleia sobre a torrada fosse uma descoberta surpreendente.

"Nossas ações estão prejudicando o futuro?", perguntou Michiru com rosto sombrio.

Setsuna se deteve a meditar sobre a pergunta. Franziu ligeiramente a testa e logo em seguida sorriu a Michiru.

"Não, a verdade é que o futuro que está se formando agora era uma opção dentre muitas que circulam pelas correntes temporais", se deteve ligeiramente. "O que passa e me surpreende é que eu não acreditava que Haruka fosse capaz de pensar em algo assim".

Haruka se colocou de pé e, dando-lhes as costas, deixou sua xicara na pia.

"Haruka é uma caixa de surpresas, Setsuna", sussurrou Michiru em tom confidencial, mas o suficientemente alto para que Haruka escutasse.

"Michiru", murmurou Setsuna em voz alta. "Não vai me dar detalhes do que aconteceu? As visões do futuro não me deram uma imagem de Haruka...", se lamentou.

Michiru começou a rir e Haruka tossiu levemente.

"Agora entendo por que se sente tão bem no posto nas Portas do Tempo, Setsuna", exclamou Michiru. "Em fim, já que você quer detalhes, devo confessar que Har..."

Haruka tossiu em voz alta fazendo com que as duas mulheres se girassem à ela, olhando-a com curiosidade. Haruka estava vermelha como um tomate.

"Creio que atrapalho. seramelhorquemevaagoramesmo", murmurou de forma quase incompreensível e desapareceu da cozinha na velocidade da luz.

Michiru e Setsuna se olharam e estalaram em gargalhadas.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5. POSITIVO OU NEGATIVO?

Haruka devolveu o medalhão estelar a Seiya. Não parecia ter funcionado. Talvez a transformação não fosse total, ou talvez não haviam tentado tempo suficiente.

Bom, agora já não importava. Os 3 Lights haviam volto a seu planeta e as possibilidades de ter um filho com Michiru haviam desaparecido. Talvez a adoção não fosse uma idéia tão ruim, afinal. Entrou lentamento no apartamento e escutou uma doce musica de violino. Respirou fundo e, deixando as chaves sobre a mesa, caminhou ao interior.

A sala de música era um grande espaço iluminado pela luz do sol que entrava por enormes janelas. Era uma habitação enorme, ocupada por um piano de cauda e alguns quadros de Michiru.

Ao entrar viu Michiru no centro da sala, iluminada de forma angelical pela luz do sol do entardecer. O cabelo, da mesma cor das ondas do mar, flutuavam levemente conferindo mistério a seu rosto. Tinha os olhos fechados, a testa levemente franzida. A jovem estava concentrada. Um timido sorriso de prazer adornava seu rosto enquanto suas mãos, finas e delicadas, moviam com desenvoltura o arco sobre as cordas.

Haruka sentiu que se apaixonava cada vez mais de Michiru quando a via tocando violino. O mero som de um violino lhe provocava calafrios. Michiru acabou a música com velocidade e talento e permaneceu imovel, com os olhos fechados. Suspirou e abriu os olhos.

Então percebeu a presença de Haruka e aqueles olhos azuis, aqueles maravilhosos lagos de paixão se iluminaram.

"Quanto tempo faz que chegou?" perguntou em voz baixa, levemente cansada depois de ter tocado violino.

"O suficiente" respondeu Haruka, caminhando lentamente até ela. "Fez algo no cabelo?"

Michiru sorriu, supresa.

"Não... Por que?"

Haruka deu de ombros.

"Não sei. Talvez te veja mais bela do que de costume".

"Oh, por acaso não sou o suficientemente bonita em outras ocasiões?", disse Michiru fingindo-se de ofendida. Haruka começou a rir.

"Eu não disse isso"

"Tudo bem. Eu pensei que você se sentia atraida pela minha beleza. Que decepção."

Haruka rodeou sua cintura com os braços, afastando umas mechas de cabelo azul esverdeado de seu rosto.

"Ainda não sabe o por que de eu me apaixonar por você?", perguntou, divertida.

"Certeza que foi pelo meu dinheiro. Acaba de dizer que não foi pela minha beleza..."

Haruka fez uma careta.

"Mas eu não dis..."

"Você me usou por todos esses anos!", exclamou Michiru de forma teatral, soltando-se do abraço de Haruka.

A loira deu de ombros.

"Você é impossivel", se rendeu.

"E você não gosta?", perguntou Michiru piscando, guardando o violino no estojo.

Haruka começou a rir.

"Já sabe que sim"

"Usagi me disse que os 3 Lights abandonaram nosso planeta", disse Michiru, aproximando-se da janela.

"Sim, verdade. Me despedi deles esta tarde" respondeu caminhando até Michiru. "Devolvi o medalhão a Seiya."

"Deve estar feliz de ter de volta seu brinquedo", murmurou Michiru, rindo.

"Por que está rindo? Eu perdi o meu", se queixou Haruka, cruzando os braços acima do peito, fingindo descontentamento.

Michiru se dirigiu a ela, beijando-a fugazmente nos labios.

"Você não precisa, amor meu", sussurrou, piscando.

"Só lamento que nosso pequeno experimento não tenha funcionado...", se lamentou Haruka, olhando pela janela, consciente de que o vento estava pedindo de forma sussurrante que abrisse a janela e o deixasse passar.

"E quem disse que não funcionou?", perguntou Michiru, sem perder o sorriso.

Haruka baixou o olhar, surpresa.

"Não me diga que..."

"Vai ser muito fofo te ver trocando fraldas, Haruka-papa", contestou Michiru apoiando as costas na janela.

"Funcionou..." sussurrou Haruka, incrédula. "E eu que pensava que as ideias de Minako eram absurdas..."

Haruka abraçou Michiru com tanta força que esta até pensou que ficaria sem ar. Se beijaram e quando Haruka caiu em si do que acontecia se separou de Michiru, acariciou-lhe o abdômen e a olhou seriamente.

"Um bebê... Seu e meu...", colocou a orelha no abdômen de Michiru. "E está aqui dentro..."

Michiru começou a rir e passou a mão pelo cabelo curto de Haruka.

"Baka! Apenas fiz o teste de gravidez essa manhã, pouco depois que você saiu. Não vá escutar nada por muito que tente. Mas dentro de alguns meses... Dentro de alguns meses! Por Kami-sama, estarei enorme!"

Haruka começou a rir e a abraçou docemente.

"Mas será uma gorda linda, amor", sussurrou baijando seu rosto.

"Claro, como se fosse você a grávida", se queixou Michiru.

"Mhm... Apostaria qualquer coisa que vou ter de escutar essa reclamação durante nove meses a partir de hoje", respondeu Haruka puxando Michiru para si.

"Conte com isso", murmurou Michiru antes de fechar os olhos e render-se aos encantos de Haruka.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6. UMA SAILOR GRÁVIDA

"COOOMOOOO?!", exclamou Usagi ruborizada, com os olhos abertos como dois pratos e a mandíbula roçando o chão perigosamente.

Ami e Rei correram para abraçar Michiru.

"Felicidades, Michiru!", exclamaram cheias de alegria.

Makoto e Minako se olharam e felicitaram Haruka.

"Me sinto decepcionada, Haruka. Não pude te ver conv...", Makoto tapou a boca de Minako.

"Caladinha você é mais bonita, Minako. Haruka, Michiru, felicidades".

Haruka começou a rir, passando a mão pela nuca, nervosa. Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e se girou, encontrando-se com o sorriso de Mamoru.

"Felicidades. Vejo que serão pais antes de Usagi e eu", disse.

"O que estão esperando pra colocar em prática?", perguntou Haruka.

"O que está dizendo, Haruka? Não tenho vontade de ter Chibi Usa rondando pela casa. Se apenas fazem alguns meses que Mamoru e eu nos casamos!", se queixou Usagi, levando um chocolate à boca.

"Assim que vou ter um irmãozinho?", perguntou Hotaru, sem levantar-se do sofá, surpresa. "É possível?"

Haruka tossiu ligeiramente e olhou de forma significativa a Michiru que, assentindo, se ajoelhou de fronte a Hotaru, que havia se transformado em uma encantadora criança de doze anos.

"Hime-chan, Haruka e eu recorremos à magia das Sailor Starlights para poder te dar um irmãozinho. Não te parece uma boa idéia? Quer ser a irmã mais velha?"

Hotaru sorriu abertamente e por um momento, sua expressão fez jus a sua idade que aparentava seu corpo.

"Michiru-mama!", exclamou abraçando-a. "Serei a melhor irmã do mundo!"

"Ter irmãos pequenos é uma confusão", se queixou Usagi, recebendo um cutucão de Mamoru.

"Para quando espera o bebê?", perguntou Ami.

"Até o final da primavera", contestou Michiru, colocando-se de pé, séria. "Ami, Haruka e eu queríamos pedir que, já que agora está formada em medicina e trabalha no hospital com sua mãe, quero que se encarregue de minhas revisões medicas e de que a gravidez siga com normalidade."

"Quer que eu seja sua medica?", perguntou Ami, surpresa.

"Veja, você é uma de nossas melhores amigas e eu não me sentiria confortável se não fosse você que pudesse me dizer como vão as coisas", contestou Michiru. "Também temos consciência de que não é uma gravidez normal. Sou a primeira Sailor Senshi a ficar grávida e não sabemos quais podem ser os riscos..."

"Você nos conhece melhor do que ninguém, Ami", agregou Haruka, passando um braço sobre os ombros de Michiru.

Ami se ruborizou levemente.

"Tudo bem, eu aceito. Um amigo meu é ginecologista, assim que os dois estaremos designados a isto. Tudo bem para vocês?"

Michiru e Haruka assentiram.

"Quero porpor um brinde, garotas", disse Mamoru, levantando seu copo. "Pelo primeiro descendente das Sailor Senshi!"

Todos levantaram seus copos e brindaram pelo bebê. Haruka e Michiru se olharam fugazmente e sorriram. Agora sobrava a pior parte, comunicar a noticia aos pais de ambas. Como era de esperar, os pais de Michiru se negaram a aceitar a noticia. Para eles, Michiru deixou de ser sua filha no momento em que se apaixonou por Haruka. As duas concordaram em dizer a seus pais que Michiru havia feito inseminação artificial, já que jamais poderia explicar-lhes como havia sido gerado o bebê de verdade. Apesar de tudo, os Kaioh não estavam dispostos a aceitar que Michiru estava apaixonada de Haruka e que sua relação com ela era forte e estável. Talvez no futuro...

Com os pais de Haruka tampouco poderiam contar. Haruka havia saído de casa quando apenas tinha 15 anos e desde então só haviam visto sua família em época de Natal e alguma festa marcada. Era uma lastima que a família mais direta lhe desse as costas, mas sempre poderiam contar com suas amigas, Setsuna e Hotaru, sempre estariam com elas, substituindo de forma excepcional sua família biológica.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7. AS PRIMEIRAS MUDANÇAS

Levava mais de meia hora conversando com o vaso sanitário. Os vômitos matinais eram apenas uma dos numerosos sintomas que afetavam Michiru por dois meses.

Seu corpo doía, se sentia cansada, sofria vários enjoos e, cada manhã, justo alguns minutos depois de levantar da cama, tinha um encontro diário com o lavabo. Sentiu uma mão fria em sua testa e, respirando fundo, tentou colocar-se de pé. A mão que havia acariciado sua testa como uma brisa primaveral a ajudou a levantar-se.

"Já está melhor?", sussurrou uma profunda voz detrás de si.

Michiru se recostou sobre Haruka, respirando fundo e fechou os olhos por um momento, esperando que seu estomago deixasse de doer.

"Acho... Acho que sim", respondeu.

Caminharam até o lavabo e enxaguou a boca para desfazer-se da recordação nefasta do começo da manhã.

"Suponho que hoje tampouco terá vontade de comer", murmurou Haruka, passando a mão delicadamente pelo seu rosto, colocando para trás as mechas úmidas que tapavam seus olhos azuis, vermelhos pelo cansaço.

Michiru se esforçou para sorrir.

"Voltou a acertar, mas um chá me cairia bem", sussurrou, antes de notar a seguinte oleada de náuseas invadindo seu corpo.

Haruka a ajudou chegar ao lavabo e a segurou para evitar que não caísse quando ficou sem forças. Voltaram para o quarto e Haruka ajudou Michiru a deitar-se.

"E pensar que apenas se passaram dois meses...", suspirou Michiru.

"Quem dera eu pudesse evitar tudo o que está passando".

Michiru levantou a mão e acariciou sua bochecha. Sorriu.

"Não se preocupe. Já sabíamos que teríamos de passar por isto", fechou os olhos durante um instante e suspirou. "Só não achei que fosse tão difícil." Com a ajuda de Haruka se colocou de pé e lhe piscou o olho. "Ademais... Como poderia evitar o que acontece? Acaso gostaria de ser você a que engravidasse?"

Michiru começou a rir e levou a mão a costela quando notou uma pontada.

Haruka franziu a testa.

"Por acaso acredita que não seria capaz de suporta-lo?", perguntou, desafiando-a.

Michiru deu de ombros.

"Não imagino com a barriga enorme, dentro de um carro de corrida... Acharia comico".

"Rá, rá, muito divertido", respondeu Haruka. Se levantou da cama e caminhou até a porta. "Bom, vou fazer um pouco de chá, tudo bem?", Michiru assentiu. "Não se mexa da onde está", avisou Haruka.

Michiru voltou a assentir. 'Como se tivesse forças para me mover', pensou.

Haruka sorriu e fechou suavemente a porta detrás de si, descendo a cozinha.

Encontrou com Hotaru tomando café da manhã sozinha, sentada calmamente enquanto mastigava uma torrada untada de geleia e lia um livro sobre gravidez.

"Michiru-mama voltou a ter náuseas matutinas, não?", perguntou, levantando os olhos do livro.

Haruka assentiu e colocou a chaleira com agua no fogo. Se sentou com Hotaru e se serviu uma xicara de café quente.

"Pelo menos enfrenta com bom humor", murmurou Haruka.

"Isso mudará, Haruka-papa. Aqui diz que as mudanças de humor são constantes durante toda a gravidez... Ainda que... A boa noticia é que os vômitos somente tem lugar nos primeiros meses... E não ocorre com todo mundo."

"Pois parece que o estomago de Michiru não opina o mesmo. Ami disse que é normal, mas me preocupa que comece o dia passando mal"

Hotaru se colocou de pé e tirou a chaleira do fogo, preparando uma xicara de chá.

"Não se preocupe, Haruka-papa, Michiru-mama é forte e suportará. Eu só me alegro que a grávida seja ela e não você", dissimulou uma risada.

Haruka se colocou de pé, na defensiva.

"Oye! Por que isso? Acaso você e Michiru se juntaram para me criticar? Está insinuando que eu não seria capaz de aguenta-lo?"

Hotaru começou a rir, colocando a xicara de cha sobre uma bandeja, com biscoitos.

"Bem... Eu... Mhm... Ha, ha, ha... Haruka-papa! Se cada vez que você menstrua você arma uma revolução e falta morrer!"

Haruka levantou a sobrancelha e franziu a testa, visivelmente ofendida.

"Você não imagina o que é ter q... Ack!", fez uma pausa, ruborizando-se levemente. "Acredito que você SIM pode imaginar como seja..."

Hotaru assentiu, rindo, pegando a bandeja com uma mão e acariciando o braço de Haruka com a outra.

"Fique calma, Michiru-mama é mais forte do que imagina".

Hotaru saiu da cozinha deixando uma Hruka confusa para trás.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8. MAU HUMOR

Fazia meses que o corpo de Michiru havia se transformado em uma bomba relógio. Em um momento começava a chorar desconsoladamente, queixando-se de como gorda e feia estava, como começava a rir abertamente sem motivo algum. Despertava no meio da noite para pedir a Haruka uma combinação explosiva de frutas que a jovem corredora havia tido náuseas ao provar. Seu corpo deixava à mostra seu estado e a noticia não tardou em difundir-se.

A violinista Michiru Kaiou estava gravida. Jornais, televisão, rádio... Todos deram voz a noticia. A imprensa começou a assedia-la, perguntando se Haruka era o pai. Michiru sorria e dizia que sim e então a acometiam com a seguinte pergunta: Para quando é o casamento?

Michiru começava a rir com paciência e respondia que Haruka e ela não precisavam se casar para saber que se amavam.

Haruka entrou no estúdio e encontrou sua sereia sentada diante de uma tela. Levava dias enfornada em uma nova pintura sobre a vida submarina. A prematura forma de um golfinho se adivinhava, saltando entre as ondas, com um sol do entardecer, ou amanhecer atrás de sua tênue figura. Haruka deixou o capacete da moto em cima da mesa e caminhou até sua companheira. Se deteve ao ver que os ombros de Michiru tremiam levemente e se surpreendeu ao descobrir lagrimas nos olhos de sua bela amante.

"Michiru...", se ajoelhou a sua frente. "Que ocorre, lhe dói algo?"

Michiru negou com a cabeça e se passou a manga pelos olhos, suspirando.

"Não posso continuar com essa pintura", sussurrou, deixando a paleta de cores no chão.

"Por que?"

Michiru se colocou em pé e se acercou a uma das janelas da sala. Acariciou o vidro com a mão e suspirou.

"Não sei, A inspiração me abandonou, suponho...", voltou a suspirar. "Como tudo."

Haruka se colocou de pé e caminhou até estar atrás dela. Acariciou seu cabelo e a abraçou suavemente.

"Como tudo?"

"Não me ocorrem ideias para compor novas canções... Nem para pintar... Hotaru já não parece precisar de mim e Setsuna não nos visita há tempos..."

"Não diga besteiras... Todos os artistas atravessam crises de ideias e a respeito de Hotaru e Setsuna... Hotaru precisa de você, é uma menina de doze anos. E Setsuna sempre foi muito independente, mas vem nos ver regularmente. Que acontece, amor?", perguntou Haruka, preocupada.

"Dentro de dois meses estarei tão gorda que não poderei ir na turnê da Orquestra Sinfônica. Tampouco poderei ir te animar nas corridas. Se a tudo isso unirmos a 'crise de ideias'... O que me resta, Haruka? O que me sobra?"

"Tem a mim" respondeu Haruka beijando seu rosto, preocupada porque desde que Michiru estava gravida, sua insegurança havia aumentado terrivelmente.

Michiru voltou a suspirar, acariciando as mãos de Haruka, depositadas em cima de seu abdômen protuberante.

"Sim, ainda tenho você... Mas você não para de flertar com todas as garotas bonitas que passam pelo seu caminho", murmurou Michiru de forma quase inaudível, sua voz quebrada.

Haruka se separou ligeiramente dela.

"Faz muito tempo que já não faço isso, Michiru... Diga-me o que acontece realmente".

Michiru a olhou fugazmente e sorriu. Caminhou até a tela e a segurou. A olhou demoradamente e, rasgando-a, a jogou no chão.

"Quer saber o que me acontece?", gritou de repente, assustando Haruka. "Acontece que sou um fracasso. Não sirvo pra pintar, nem pra tocar violino, tenho que tomar cuidado com o que como, com o que faço... Meus pais me negam como filha e você e eu nem somos casadas!"

Haruka passou a mão pelo cabelo, confusa.

"Quer... Que casemos?"

Michiru respirou fundo tentando conservar o controle.

"Não... Não se trata disso. Se nem eu mesma sei o que me passa, como vouy dizer a você?", sussurrou, olhando pela janela. A ira havia desaparecido de seus olhos, parecia que Michiru voltava a ser a mesma de sempre. "Haruka.."

A jovem loira caminhou até a jovem de cabelo azul esverdeado, que estava de costas.

"Diga", sussurrou, disposta a dar a Lua a Michiru se com isso pudesse alegra-la e aliviar sua dor.

"Abraça-me", foi a resposta, quase inaudível.

Haruka agiu sem pensar e obedeceu, rodeando-a calidamente pela cintura, depositando um beijo em seu pescoço. Michiru deu meia volta e apoiou a cabeça no peito de Haruka, tremendamente esgotada pela tensão acumulada. Haruka a abraçou com força e passou a mão pelas grossas mechas de seu cabelo, sussurrando palavras ternas em seu ouvido. Ficaram em silencio até que, de repente, Michiru levantou a cabeça, surpreendida, com os olhos abertos.

"Haruka!", exclamou. "Você notou?"

Haruka pestanejou varias vezes, confusa.

"Notei... Mas não sei o que p..."

"Um chute!", exclamou Michiru alegremente. "Isso foi um chute!"

Haruka se separou ligeiramente dela e acariciou seu abdômen, deixando a palma da mão no lugar em que havia notado algo quando abraçava Michiru.

"Foi aqui, verdade?", perguntou sorrindo entusiasmada. Michiru assentiu.

"Então você notou..." sussurrou. "Oh", exclamou. "Isso foi outro chute", murmurou com o rosto contraído.

"Doeu?"

"Um pouco, mas já passou. Acredito que vamos ter um bebê bastante travesso", começou a rir.

Haruka deu um beijo no rosto de Michiru e também começou a rir.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9. SURPRESA EM DOBRO

Michiru tinha uma consulta com Ami aquela manhã para um check-up médico e fazer um ecografia. Tinha vontade de saber se o bebê seria um menino ou menina. Haruka anulou o treinamento da corrida e a levou de carro a consulta. Hotaru e Setsuna ficaram na sala de espera enquanto Michiru e Haruka entravam na consulta.

Sentiu um calafrio quando Ami colocou gel em seu abdômen. O gel servia para realizar a ecografia e era um liquido frio e viscoso. Haruka segurou sua mão para transmitir-lhe segurança.

Ao lado da maca na que estava ficava um monitor e Ami se colocou ao lado para comprovar que a gravidez transcorria com normalidade. De repente, notou algo que não esperava. Viu algo surpreendente no monitor. Haruka percebeu o olhar confuso de Ami.

"Ocorre algo?", perguntou, apertando a mão de Michiru.

"Pois... Veremos... É que isso não esperava", Ami tirou os óculos e jogou o cabelo para trás. Começou a rir levemente e deu um tapinha no ombro de Michiru. "Terão gêmeos, garotas".

"Que?!", exclamou Haruka, desprevenida.

Michiru ficou sem palavras, paralisada.

"Porém ainda não consigo determinar com clareza o sexo dos dois bebês, mas está claro que serão gêmeos. O que vocês acham?"

Michiru olhou Haruka fixamente e começou a rir.

"Eu sempre quis uma família numerosa, mas não esperava ter gêmeos", murmurou.

Haruka passou a mão pelo cabelo, nervosa.

"Gêmeos...", balbuciou. "Serão Sailor Senshi?"

Ami deu de ombros, apagando o monitor e passando uma toalha a Michiru para que pudesse tirar o gel.

"Eu não sei. Suponho que comprovaremos quando chegar o momento adequado... Mas se tiverem um menino não posso imagina-lo com uma minissaia de Sailor", começou a rir.

Haruka saiu da sala de consulta com o rosto circunspecto. Tinha a testa franzida e o olhar perdido a frente. Michiru tomou seu braço e apoiou docemente a cabeça em seu ombro. Essa sensação trouxe Haruka de volta a realidade.

"100 yenes pelos seus pensamentos", sussurrou Michiru.

Haruka começou a rir.

"Meus pensamentos não valem tanto", contestou a loira. "Apenas pensava qu..."

"Michiru-mama! Haruka-papa!", exclamou Hotaru, correndo até o casal. "Como foi a consulta?"

Michiru abraçou Hotaru, visivelmente feliz.

"O que você acha de ter dois irmãozinhos invés de um?", perguntou, acariciando o escuro cabelo de sua filha adotiva.

O sorriso de Hotaru se fez maior e se abraçou com força ao pescoço de Michiru.

"Dois irmãozinhos!" exclamou. "Vou ter dois irmãozinhos!"

"Gêmeos?!", exclamou Setsuna, surpresa. Olhou de soslaio a Haruka e assobiou, piscando o olho. "Haruka, será melhor que não faça mais experimentos como este."

"Ha ha ha, muito engraçado", respondeu Haruka com sarcasmo.

"E o que são, dois meninos, meninas, um casal...?", perguntou Setsuna enquanto as quatro se dirigiam de volta ao carro.

"Ami não estava segura, mas pode ser que seja um casal", respondeu Michiru, começando a rir. "Ami também acredita que poderiam se tornar guerreiros quando forem mais velhos".

"Meninos podem se tornar guerreiros, Setsuna-mama?", perguntou Hotaru confusa.

Setsuna levou a mão ao queixo, meditando sobre a pergunta.

"Não vejo porque não... Se não me falha a memoria, uma vez existiu um Sailor Marte..." Setsuna franziu a testa ao recordar aspectos obscuros do passado que deviam seguir sendo segredos para todos. Sorriu a Hotaru. "Sim, se Michiru e Haruka tiverem um menino poderá se converter em Sailor... Ainda que somente sua natureza irá definir qual Sailor será."

"Não haverá problemas com o parto, não é, Setsuna?", perguntou Haruka visivelmente preocupada.

Setsuna sorriu e deu uma palmada no ombro de sua loira amiga.

"Não, pode estar certa disso. Não posso dizer nada sobre o que acontecerá, já sabe, mas garanto que tudo seguirá bem", respondeu.

Haruka suspirou aliviada.

* * *

As notas do piano se entrelaçavam com harmonia e paz, desfilando de forma ordenada pela sala de musica. Michiru entrou no local e o primeiro que viu foi a loira pianista, com os olhos fechados, deixando que as mãos dançassem sobre o teclado do instrumento.

A mulher que cabelo aquamarinha fechou os olhos por um momento, inalando a fragrância da musica de Haruka, que como uma brisa de primavera, chegava até sua presença e lhe acariciava docemente como as mãos da artista que estava defronte ao piano. Michiru suspirou e Haruka a ouviu. A musica se deteve. Apesar do doce sorriso de Haruka, Michiru viu em seus olhos que algo a preocupava. Caminhou até ela e colocou sua mao suavemente sobre seu rosto, comprovando através dessa simples caricia se sua amada estava bem.

"O que te preocupa, meu amor?", sussurrou Michiru, investigando nos olhos verdes de Haruka a causa de sua melancolia.

Haruka deu meia volta, olhando-a nos olhos brevemente e rodeou sua cintura com os braços, apoiando a cabeça suavemente em seu peito.

"Não sei", soou sua voz abafada ao encontrar-se com o peito de Michiru. "Tenho medo, suponho".

Michiru passou uma mão pelos loiros cabelos de Haruka.

"Medo de que?"

"De tudo... Ter um filho já é complicado, assim que imagine dois. Como iremos nos virar quando nascerem? Hotaru já nos causou um certo problema, o que vai acontecer quando nascer os gêmeos?", Haruka levantou a cabeça, olhando nos olhos de Michiru. "E você? Ainda não sabemos como irá tudo e é culpa minha porque..."

"Shhh", Michiru fez com que se calasse colocando o dedo indicador sobre os lábios de Haruka. "Você não tem culpa de nada"

"Eu te meti nessa confusão, Michiru".

"Não, isso não é verdade. As duas nos metemos nisso e não sabe o quanto sou feliz e como me senti quando vi a ecografia. Sim, teremos gêmeos... Mas teremos o dobro de felicidade. Seremos o dobro de felizes, Haruka", disse Michiru, levantando o queixo de Haruka e agachando a cabeça. "Por acaso te sente mal por tornar meu sonho realidade?", Haruka negou com a cabeça. "Te sente mal por me ver feliz?", Haruka voltou a negar com a cabeça. "Então não tenha medo, tudo irá bem. Setsuna já nos disse essa manhã", Haruka suspirou, resignada e se esforçou para sorrir. Michiru a imitou. "Boa garota. Agora... Por que não me faz uma massagem? Minhas costas estão me matando...", sussurrou Michiru, dando um beijo no rosto de Haruka e segurando suas mãos.

A jovem loiro assentiu e se pôs de pé, acompanhando Michiru até o quarto.

* * *

_Desculpem pela demora para atualizar a história, estava com problemas técnicos no pc :\_

Agradeço muito as reviews, vou tentar postar em breve novamente!

_Boa leitura x)_


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10. DESEJOS DE ULTIMA HORA

"Haruka...", soou uma voz doce na metade da noite.

Haruka sentiu que era levemente chacoalhada e abriu os olhos.

"Mhm...?", contestou levemente atordoada.

"Sinto vontade de comer morango com nata...", soou o pedido, em um sussurro quase inaudível. "Você se importaria de preparar um pouco pra mim?"

Haruka suspirou. Michiru levava quase uma semana pedindo morango com nata a altas horas da noite. Não deixava de ser um de seus numerosos desejos que havia tido de conceder a sua cara metade. Por sorte, a gravidez estava na reta final e não teria que aguentar pedidos desse tipo nunca mais, disso estava certa. Levantou com dificuldade da cama, dando um beijo no rosto de sua amada e se dirigiu à cozinha. Abriu a geladeira e descobriu que não havia morangos. Passou a mão pelo cabelo e procurou por toda a cozinha. Não havia morangos.

Escutou fracos passos entrando na cozinha e deu meia volta, encontrando com uma sonolenta Hotaru passando a mão pelos olhos para despertar.

"Haruka-papa?"

"Michiru quer morango com nata... Mas não estou encontrando em lugar nenhum os morangos".

Hotaru sorriu.

"Comi as ultimas que tinham essa noite, desculpe", balbuciou a jovem.

Haruka suspirou pacientemente. O que faria agora? Michiru ficava de muito mau humor quando não conseguia o que queria... E Haruka não queria ter uma Michiru irritada a seu lado quando queria dormir. Se colocou a pensar e de pronto viu uma saída.

"Makoto!", Hotaru a olhou confusa. "Makoto deve ter morangos, ela sempre está fazendo pasteis de frutas, mas é claro, que burra sou!", exclamou Haruka pegando as chaves e saindo pela porta como um furacão

Hotaru começou a rir e chamou Haruka.

"Haruka-papa, mas não está nem vestido!"

Mas a loira corredora já havia saído com o carro em busca de morangos.

* * *

Makoto se despertou sobressaltada ao escutar golpes na porta. Se colocou um roupão e foi abrir. Encontrou Haruka, vestida com shorts, uma camisetas e sapatilhas de ficar em casa.

"Haruka, que...?"

"Você tem morangos?", perguntou Haruka, direta como sempre.

Makoto esfregou os olhos e meditou. Eram quatro da manhã e recebia uma visita de Haruka... De pijama... Pedindo morangos? Kami-sama, o mundo deveria estar dando volta ao contrário!

"Er... Mhm... Não, não tenho morangos, as ultimas que tinha dei a Minako essa manha".

Haruka suspirou e saiu correndo, despedindo-se dela com a mão. Makoto permaneceu plantada na porta, com a vista fixa na loira que descia as escadas de seu edifício na velocidade do vento.

* * *

Minako abriu a porta e se encontrou com Haruka, que parecia ter acabado de sair da cama há poucos minutos. Pestanejou varias vezes para se assegurar de que não estava sonhando e quando teve certeza de que estava completamente desperta sorriu amplamente.

"Haruka!", exclamou compadecida. "Por fim se deu conta de que eu sou sua alma gêmea?"

"Makoto me disse que te deu morangos essa manha. Te sobrou algumas?", perguntou a jovem loira esquivando-se da pergunta de Minako.

Um gato branco se assomou por entre as pernas de sua dona e contestou a Haruka.

"O pastel queimou e não sobrou morangos. Tinha que ver o aspecto que tem a cozinha, Haruka."

"Artemis!", protestou Minako, pegando o gato pelo pescoço e colocando-o sobre seu ombro direito. Haruka respirou fundo e voltou a seu carro, abatida porque não havia podido conseguir morangos para Michiru.

A jovem de cabelo azul esverdeado estava na cozinha quando Haruka voltou, uma hora e meia depois de ela ter feito seu pedido. A jovem loira deixou as chaves do carro em cima da mesa da cozinha e sentou de frente com ela. Hotaru colocou biscoitos de chocolate em cima da mesa e serviu um pedaço a sua "mãe". Michiru sorriu agradecida e olhou a Haruka com rosto preocupado.

"Onde você esteve, Haruka? É muito tarde para andar passeando de carro por ai."

"Não pude conseguir os morangos. Eu tentei, mas nem Makoto e nem Minako tinham. Se quiser posso ir a..."

Michiru começou a rir e teve que levar a mão à boca para não cuspir um pedaço de biscoito que estava mastigando.

"Haruka, você é impossível". A corredora a olhou com olhos entreabertos, sem chegar a compreender nada em absoluto. "Se não havia morangos, por que não me trouxe outra coisa? Pedi morango porque meio dia havia visto na geladeira, mas se não havia, podia ser outra coisa".

"Mas você fica de mau humor quando não..."

"Haruka, eu não tive um desejo, apenas fome. Como tardou tanto para voltar, desci à cozinha e encontrei com Hotaru bebendo leite. Ela me contou que você havia saído para buscar morangos na casa de Makoto".

"Maldição!", exclamou Haruka, pegando um pedaço de biscoito.

Hotaru e Michiru começaram a rir Setsuna desceu à cozinha preocupada.

"O que está acontecendo? São cinco e meia da manhã, se não sabem".

Michiru contou a Setsuna o ocorrido e a Guardiã do Tempo começou a rir abertamente.

"Não sabe distinguir entre o que é desejo e o que não é?", perguntou Setsuna limpando as lagrimas.

Haruka resmungou, pegou mais um pedaço de biscoito e saiu com a cabeça alta da cozinha.


End file.
